Desbordando Esperanza
by Nirele Gzz
Summary: Dicen que la esperanza es la que muere al último, pero tras años de espera Rini se da cuenta que la esperanza no es suficiente para que los deseos se vuelvan realidad.
1. Envuelta En Agonía

No podía decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Miraba el panorama desde el balcón de su habitación, enlazando una fantasía con otra, dejando que su vista se perdiera por el hermoso baile de las nubes doradas. Inhalaba el perfume de las rosas del jardín una y otra vez, meditando, soñando. De vez en cuando soltaba un lastimero suspiro, de esos que delatan a un joven enamorado, y en verdad que estaba enamorada, había estado enamorada, desde hacía mucho tiempo de un encantador joven de ojos tan dorados como el oro. Más la desgracia era protagonista de tal amor, ya que, hacía tiempo que no veía a tan encantador caballero, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran fervientes y constantes, de la misma magnitud que solían serlo la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Pequeña dama?- preguntó preocupada la dulce gatita Diana - ¿Rini?- volvió a preguntar ante la falta de respuesta de su amiga.

Pero ella no contestó, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la pequeña gatita le tocó el brazo.

-Ah... Hola Diana- Dijo la pequeña dama despertando de su ensoñación.

- Rini, ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió Diana

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Llevas horas contemplando el cielo-

Tales palabras parecieron hacer efecto en Rini, quien dirigió nuevamente su mirada melancólica al sol que estaba muriendo en el horizonte. Diana lo notó, notó la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, la conocía lo suficiente como para decir que algo atormentaba sus pensamientos. Se limitó a mirarla con dulzura, tratando de adivinar el motivo de tanta melancolía en su amiga.

Un par de leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el prolongado silencio entre las dos.

-Pequeña Dama, la cena está servida, sus padres ya la esperan- dijo amablemente la joven que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Rini despertó nuevamente de su trance para acceder con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Dio un último vistazo al horizonte, a ese sol que pronto moriría en las colinas, a ese dorado sol que tanto imitaba el color de los ojos de su enamorado y camino hacia la puerta.

-Discúlpenme por la tardanza- se disculpó Rini al entrar a al elegante comedor. Ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares: los Reyes y las Sailors, todos ocupaban un lugar en la mesa.

-No te preocupes hija, toma lugar en la mesa para poder comenzar- dijo amablemente la Neo reina Serenity.

Rini obedeció a su madre, sentándose frente a ella, junto a su padre que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa. La cena avanzó de usual manera, pláticas animadas nacieron de la mayoría de los integrantes de la mesa, especialmente de la Neo Reina. Ellos podían actuar de la manera más elegante y diplomática posible fuera de las puertas del palacio, frente a los servidores, los invitados, pero mientras se encontraran reunidos en privado, volvían a ser los mismos de siempre: grandes amigos, que reían y bromeaban entre si, recordando viejos tiempos, compartiendo nuevas experiencias. El rey Endimión observaba tiernamente a sus esposa, que reía tontamente junto a sus amigas. A pesar de los años pasados, ellas seguían siendo las mismas jovencitas atolondradas y llenas de alegría.

-¡Ah ya dejen de molestarme!- gritó Serena ante las burlas de sus amigas que señalaban el reciente tropiezo de la Reina ocurrido en la sala común mientras atendía a varios ministros del reino. Todos rieron recordando la escena, las bromas abundaban, las risas crecían, y la reina se impacientaba.

-¿Porque siempre soy la victima de sus bromas?- pensó Serena terminando la comida de su plato.

Sailor Saturn dio un disimulado codazo a Sailor Mercury para llamar su atención e indicarle con la mirada el inusual comportamiento de la Pequeña Dama. Amy a su vez susurró algo al oído de Sailor Mars, quien continuamente interrumpió el infantil berrinche de su Reina con un leve codazo, para señalarle con la mirada a una callada y distante Rini. La Reina observó a su hija, quien jugaba melancólicamente con su comida. Quiso llamar la atención de su esposo, pero cuando buscó su mirada éste ya la estaba observando y en sus ojos vio que él ya había notado el peculiar comportamiento de su hija.

-¿Estas nerviosa Rini?- preguntó la Reina en un intento de llamar la atención de su hija-Es normal que estés nerviosa, mañana se celebrará tu decimoquinto cumpleaños y será tu presentación en sociedad, vendrá la gente importante de todo el reino, es normal sentir la presión, pues todo debe salir bien - agregó sin esperar respuesta.

Todos miraron bruscamente a la Reina por su comentario carente de sensibilidad. Nadie podía asegurar que Rini estuviese nerviosa por la proximidad de su fiesta. De así serlo, no era recomendable resaltarlo, y si no, de seguro las palabras de su madre ya habían despertado ese sentimiento.

-¡Serena eres una tonta!- acusó Rei- ¡Esa no es manera de tratar el nerviosismo de Rini!-

-¡Deja de insultarme, soy la Reina, además creo saber como tratar los sentimientos de mi hija!-

-¡No sabes nada!- una nueva pelea había comenzado, todos suspiraron. A pesar de los años pasados las discusiones de las dos amigas no había cesado.

-No estoy nerviosa- interrumpió la suave voz de la Pequeña Dama, que ahora miraba a su madre tiernamente. La discusión se disipó.

-Dinos entonces hija mía, ¿Te ocurre algo?- inquirió el Rey, claramente preocupado ante el comportamiento de su hija.

-No, estoy bien- Todos notaron la evidente mentira en esa respuesta, pero nadie dijo nada, sí ella no quería decirlo no era recomendable obligarla. Rini volvió a bajar la mirada para terminar con su comida.

Cuando Rini volvió a su balcón el cielo estaba oscuro como su corazón, las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad impresionante, como bálsamos en la infinidad de la oscuridad que latían arduamente para decirle que aún había esperanza, brillaban con una hermosura que la hicieron recordar aquella vez cuando voló junto a él, la había llevado en su lomo a través de las nueves, junto a las estrellas, para mostrarle la belleza de la tierra, le recordaron esa maravillosa noche cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada.

Tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, alejándose entre las nubes, perdiéndose a la distancia. Desde entonces, ella veía continuamente el horizonte buscándolo arduamente con la mirada, con la esperanza de verlo venir, descendiendo del cielo con su increíble belleza y sus preciosos ojos dorados. Cada mañana desde entonces, se despertaba con una gran esperanza alimentada por el amor que aún le tenía, por ese inocente amor que había crecido junto con ella para convertirse en un amor juvenil lleno de sueños. Buscaba continuamente en el cielo algún indicio de él, entre las nubes, entre las montañas, pero la esperanza moría con el sol en el atardecer. A veces pensaba que todo había sido solo un sueño, que él había sido solo un sueño, algo tan hermoso y perfecto solo podía ser un sueño, pero se negaba a caer profundamente en esas vagas creencias. Ella había luchado junto a él, junto a Serena y las Sailors del siglo XX, estaba segura de eso ¿Cómo entonces podía decir que él había sido un sueño? No, él había sido real. Rini no sabía cual idea le hacía menos daño: sí él había sido un sueño, no podía soportar la idea de que jamás vivió tan maravillosos momentos, de que en algún lejano lugar no existía un apuesto caballero dueño de su corazón ,que había esperado todos estos años solo por un sueño; pero sí el era real, si todo lo que vivió junto a él fue verdad, sí sus recuerdos no estaban alterados podía asegurar que él también se había enamorado de ella y aún así, la había olvidado.

-Él prometió que jamás me olvidaría- susurró Rini vencida ante la necesidad del llanto. Las rodillas le fallaron un instante, temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo mientras su mente propagaba ensordecedoramente el pensamiento "Te ha olvidado", tales palabras resonaban de una manera atroz en los pensamientos de la joven, era lo único que sonaba, lo único que importaba en sus pequeña cabecita, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas vencida ante tal pesadilla - Ha roto su promesa- sollozó ocultando el rostro en sus brazos.

-Pequeña Dama- la Neo Reina, con su preocupación de madre ante la evidente tristeza de su hija la llamó entre las tinieblas de su cuarto - ¿Rini dónde estás?- preguntó al no encontrarla en su cama. Su mirada la buscaba frenéticamente cuando llegaron a sus oídos un llanto que le atormentaba, era un sordo llanto que apenas se escuchaba, pero ella lo conocía bien, el llanto que tanto despreciaba y temía, el llanto que hacía que su corazón de madre se debilitara: el llanto de su hija. Siguió el sonido hasta el balcón del cuarto de su hija, dónde la encontró de rodillas junto al barandal y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos -¡Rini!- exclamó asustada Serena, corriendo hacía su hija con los brazos abiertos y más que dispuesta a ofrecerle consuelo.

-¿Mamá?- apenas fue un murmullo lo que alcanzó a salir de los labios de la joven. Sus hinchados ojos le provocaban una visión borrosa, pero aún entre las lágrimas distinguió la figura de su madre arrodillada junto a ella -¡Mamá!- exclamó tirándose a los brazos de su madre, como un bebé que necesita refugio -Mamá, Mamá...- balbuceaba continuamente, escondida en el regazo de Serena. Los níveos brazos de su madre alrededor de ella producían un reconfortante nido de amor.

-Aquí estoy hija mía, aquí estoy- aseguró tiernamente la reina acariciando una y otra vez los cabellos de su hija -Dime, hija mía ¿Qué es lo que atormenta tu corazón? Sabes que puedes confiar en tu madre y que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para solucionarlo-

-¡Oh mamá! Él se ha olvidado de mí- lloriqueaba la princesa con el rostro hundido en el regazo de su madre.

-¡¿Él?- A la reina le sorprendió tanto esa confesión, no sabía que había un _"él"_ en la vida de su hija ¿Cómo había ocurr_i_do eso? ¿Su hija estaba enamorada sin que ella lo supiera? ¿Quién era _él_? y ¿Por qué hacía llorar a su hija? Tantas preguntas vinieron a la mente de Serena cuando realmente no pudo articular ninguna.

Rini recordó que su enamoramiento era un secreto, que nadie en su época conocía o había oído hablar del _Pegaso _a excepción de Diana.

-Helios- Rini dijo su nombre en un intento de aventar todo su pesar fuera de su cuerpo al pronunciarlo, pero no funcionó, la simple mención de ese nombre provocó un llanto más intenso que empapaba el vestido de su madre -Se fue mamá, se fue y no volverá, Helios volvió a su reino, y yo al mío, jamás lo volveré a ver-

La reina quería hacer tantas preguntas a su hija, pero sabía que lo mejor era simplemente escucharla, dejar que ella soltara la historia junto con sus lágrimas, así que se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente y a repetir constantemente -Ya hija mía, todo estará bien, mamá está aquí-

Las suposiciones de una madre siempre son correctas, pues Rini poco a poco fue contando toda la historia y poco a poco la Reina comprendió el dolor de su niña, abrazándola cada vez más fuerte a medida que la historia avanzaba, deseo con todo su corazón despojar tales penas de su joven hija pero por desgracia, hay cosas que una ni madre, ni una reina pueden hacer.

-Descansa hija mía, mañana será una gran noche para ti- susurró la Reina besando la mejilla de su hija que ahora trataba de conciliar el sueño en su cama.

-Gracias mamá- murmuró Rini agotada de tanto llorar -Te quiero mucho-

Serena sonrió y arropó a su hija -Yo también te amo y nunca dudes en el amor que te tengo yo o tu papá, siempre estaremos para cuidarte- Se despidió besando la frente de su hija, dejándola sumida en un profundo sueño.


	2. Preparativos

La Neo Reina Serenity, con todo su derecho de madre, le comunicó la conversación realizada con su hija la noche anterior al Rey Endimión. Ambos padres preocupados por el bienestar de su pequeña analizaron la situación con el fin de encontrar posibles soluciones.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer, no podemos controlar su corazón, tenemos que limitarnos a que el tiempo cure sus heridas. Lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es brindarle nuestro apoyo y cariño- Dedujo el Rey

-Tienes razón, es solo que… sí hubieras visto la forma en cómo manaban las lágrimas de sus ojos, jamás la vi tan afectada. Dudo que el tiempo pueda hacer mucho- opino la Neo Reina

-Hay que tener fe, amor mío, después de todo, es de nuestra hija de la que estamos hablando, ella ha heredado tu entusiasmo y alegría, Rini no es la clase de personas que se detienen permanentemente ante un problema, ya verás que pronto ella misma encontrará la forma de superar ésta situación- El Rey besó tiernamente los parpados de Serena.

-Tienes razón, además ella ha heredado tu fortaleza- Serena sonrió tiernamente. No tenía dudas sobre que Darién era un marido y padre ejemplar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- él susurro de su madre fue lo que despertó a la Pequeña Dama.

-¡Muchas felicidades hija mía!- la voz de su padre se unió a los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron en su visión.

-Gracias- murmuró Rini soñolienta.

-¡Vamos arriba! Hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy- La Reina había decidido sacar a su hija de la depresión.

Se puede decir que esa fue una mañana muy atareada, todos estaban ocupados con asuntos pendientes de la fiesta de la Pequeña Dama, incluso Rini quien se dedicó a dar sus definitivas opiniones sobre cada aspecto. Toda la gente que se cruzaba en su camino la felicitaba jovialmente por su cumpleaños. Eso la mantuvo distante de sus pensamientos melancólicos lo cual causo un leve consuelo en su corazón.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Rini!- gritaba Sailor Venus

-¡Muchas felicidades Rini!- dijo Sailor Mercury

-Esperamos sinceramente que no crezcas como tu mamá- agregó Sailor Mars

-Te he horneado un rico pastel de chocolate Rini- informó Sailor Jupiter

Rini jamás dudaba del cariño que le tenían las Sailor Scouts y realmente apreciaba todos lo que ellas hacían para su bien. Eran unas grandes amigas.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Pequeña Dama-felicitó sonriente Sailor Neptune

-Le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños princesa- dijo Sailor Uranus

-¡Que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños Pequeña Dama- deseó Sailor Plut

-¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Rini!- dijo Diana mientras ronroneaba a los pies de Rini

-¡Muchas felicidades princesa!- pronunció Luna

-Espero que disfrute la fiesta de ésta noche princesa- agregó Artemis

Rini apreció todos los buenos deseos de sus amigas, su amistad era un gran bálsamo en la desgracia que estaba viviendo. Sus atenciones desterraron levemente a Helios de su pensamiento. Pero el consuelo no duró mucho una vez que se encontró de nuevo sola en habitación. No podía evitarlo, cada color, forma o sonido le recordaba a él. Se había adentrado en sus pensamientos como un virus mortal que te consume lenta y dolorosamente, era una verdadera agonía el pensar que Helios se había olvidado de ella.

_-Él no sería capaz de eso-_ pensaba en un vago intento de consolarse a sí misma –_Él jamás se olvidaría de mi_- Realmente mantenía alta su esperanza, pero luego le asaltaban el pensamiento todos los años de espera, cada día que buscaba ansiosa en el cielo, recordó que buscaba en vano.

Empezó a enlazar una fantasía con otra, tejiendo muy pronto una amplia telaraña de recuerdos y pensamientos, todos con Helios de protagonista. Le resultaba impresionante la forma en cómo a pesar de todos estos años sin resultado, siempre encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para mirar al horizonte en busca de su amor. Aunque siempre tenía el mismo final, simplemente no se dignaba a dejar de mirar, no podía matar esa esperanza que se alojaba en su interior, esa esperanza que había sido su sustento todos estos años. Sin importar cuantos anocheceres había presenciado sin ver a Helios, siempre había un nuevo día lleno de promesas, se aferraba a esa esperanza que era ya su único consuelo, del tipo que ya no es respaldada por algo lógico, era fe vana, pero ella seguía creyendo. Una vez más, con el valor que conservaba y la esperanza que aún ardía en su corazón decidió mirar el cielo en busca de un par de alas plateadas que se acercaran a ella, pero no vio nada.

-Tal vez sí se ha olvidado de mí- soltó un lastimero suspiro, pero contuvo sus ganas de llorar. Sabía que no podía llorar, su fiesta empezaría en poco tiempo y no podía presentarse con los ojos cristalinos, así que demostró fortaleza ante su agonía y mató las lágrimas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- la voz de Hotaru sonó tras la puerta. Cuando Rini entró del balcón Hotaru ya estaba dentro de su habitación -¡Pero Rini, aún no estas lista!- recriminó Hotaru señalando la vestimenta de la princesa.

Rini miró sonrojada su vestimenta, había dejado pasar las horas absorta en su pensamiento, sin notar que en 20 minutos debía de presentarse en la dichosa fiesta.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Rini, no sabía sí le daba más vergüenza no haber prestado atención al tiempo o que fuera Hotaru quien la juzgara de irresponsable.

-No te preocupes, anda toma un rápido baño, yo me encargaré de buscarte el vestido- dijo Hotaru amablemente. Realmente era una amiga maravillosa y Rini agradecía que pudiera contar con su ayuda.

Hotaru se movió ágilmente por la habitación, buscando el vestido, los zapatos y accesorios que luciría la princesa, dejando lucir espléndidamente el terminado de su vestido morado, que se deslizaba como bandera al viento cada vez que ella andaba. El vestido le hacía lucir muy bien, resaltaba su delgada figura y hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos. Hotaru parecía una hermosa y misteriosa dama de la noche, con su cabello negro ondeante con cada movimiento.

Rini se quedó varios segundos mirando el innato porte de su amiga, asombrada por su belleza. _-Helios también tiene un innato porte, como Hotaru. Ese aire misterioso que los hace ver tan encantadores-_ pensaba

-¡Rini date prisa, apenas tenemos tiempo!- ordenó Hotaru al ver que Rini apenas se había movido.

-Ah, sí- contestó aturdida Rini, claramente la orden de Hotaru la había despertado de alguna ensoñación. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y trató de evitar todo pensamiento sobre Helios, o sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera robarle más tiempo.

Cuando Rini salió de la bañera encontró colgada su vestimenta ordenadamente en el perchero del cuarto de baño, con los zapatos al piso y todo listo para únicamente ponérselo.

-Hotaru es maravillosa- pensó Rini agradeciendo el gesto de su amiga.

-¡Rini te ves fabulosa!- exclamó Hotaru cuando la princesa salió del cuarto de baño. Rini lucía un elegante vestido rosa escarchado, corte princesa y un coqueto escote corazón. La princesa presumía humildemente la belleza que había adquirido todos estos últimos años: esa mirada de mujer que parecía de escarcha al tono del vestido, ese sedoso cabello que le cubría los hombros y su esbelto cuerpo propio de una señorita de 15 años – Ven, déjame peinarte- Indicó con un movimiento de mano el tocador.

Hotaru colocó un listón blanco en el cabello de Rini, para dejar libre su melena rosa que le caía en mechones cubriéndole los hombros y las ojeras.

-Rini, lamento no haberte comprado nada para tu cumpleaños, es solo que ¿Qué puedo darte yo que no tengas ya?

-Hotaru, no te mortifiques por algo tan insignificante ¡Mira lo que has hecho por mi! Sin ti no hubiera estado lista para la fiesta, gracias, tu amistad vale para mi más que cualquier otro regalo- Rini miró agradecida a su amiga. En sus ojos desbordaba la honestidad con la que estaba hablando y Hotaru lo notó, le sonrió.

-Lista, vámonos, tus padres te esperan.

Rini sonrió y siguió a su amiga hasta la puerta.

Él lugar estaba repleto de gente. Era un día muy especial; la única hija de los reyes, la princesa del reino, se había convertido en una señorita y se estaba llevando a cabo su presentación en sociedad. Toda la gente importante estaba ahí. La Pequeña Dama hizo su aparición al gran salón escoltada por sus padres ambos lados cada uno. Cuando los reyes hicieron su aparición escoltando a su hija, todos mostraron una honesta admiración, fue un gran espectáculo el ver a la familia real descendiendo las escaleras con un porte propio de la realeza y una belleza. Todos, en especial, estaban asombrados por la princesa, si bien muchos de los presentes ya la conocían, esa fue la primera vez que el efecto del tiempo se dio a notar: la princesa se había desarrollado para bien, imitando fielmente la belleza de su madre.

La mayoría de los jóvenes presentantes, quienes habían sido arrastrados a la fuerza por sus padres con el fin de ser presentados ante la Pequeña Dama, se alegraron de haber sido obligados a asistir al ver a la bella princesa descendiendo elegantemente los escalones. Cada uno ansió el momento de poder bailar con la bella dama.


	3. Su Resplandor

-Se ve usted hermosa princesa- Rini oyó infinidad de veces tal cumplido en el trascurso de la noche. Gente que conocía, gente cuyo nombre no recordaba, gente a la que apenas recordaba haber visto y gente a la que nunca en su vida había visto. Todos la rodeaban ansiosos para tener oportunidad de convivir con la princesa.

-¿Me podría conceder éste baile princesa?- Cada vez que Rini escuchaba esa pregunta se lamentaba mucho de ser la princesa y de tener la suficiente educación como para no poder negarla. La fiesta estaba repleta de jóvenes encantadores, Rini lo sabía, los jóvenes que pedían su atención no carecían ni de buen físico, elegancia o educación. Pero su mirada permanecía ausente, hacia otra dirección, en busca de otra persona. Un gran velo cubría sus ojos, ese que le impedía realmente ver las cualidades de los jóvenes con los que bailaba, un velo que solo_ él_ podía levantar. Ella solo podía pensar en un gallardo y dorado joven, lo imaginaba ahí, caminando hacía ella y pidiendo su mano para el siguiente baile intimidando a todos con su increíble belleza.

_-Helios tiene más porte que él, Helios es más alto, Los ojos de Helios son más hermosos- pensaba mientras bailaba con aquellos jóvenes- La voz de Helios es más encantadora…Helios me amo de verdad- _

No importaba quien estuviera frente a ella, o la cantidad de cualidades que aquellos jóvenes poseían. Rini sabía que todos aquellos apenas veían su belleza y que de ella, solo sabían que era la princesa. Ninguno podría realmente compararse con Helios. Hasta cierto punto Rini odiaba eso; sabía que ningún joven podría igualar la personalidad o belleza de Helios, sabía que como él no había dos, que jamás iba a poder encontrar a uno mejor y sin embargo también sabía que él se había olvidado de ella y que dado a eso, ella también tenía que olvidarlo. No se creía capaz de tal acción y menos con todo lo que sabía.

-¿Sería capaz de permitirme éste baile jovencita?- Para el gran consuelo de Rini ella conocía esa voz, era una voz que jamás le era irritante, una voz que le llenaba de calma el corazón: la voz de su papá. Volvió la vista y efectivamente se encontró con la alta y gallarda figura de su padre.

-Claro papá- sonrió

Era reconfortante estar en brazos conocidos después de haber bailado con centenares de hijos de ministros que apenas recordaba. El baile con su padre fue suave y lleno de gracia, mucha gente despejó la pista con el propósito de verlos bailar. A Rini le causaba mucha alegría ser guiada por los comunes pasos de su padre, ese compas que desde niña se había aprendido. Bailar con su padre le causaba una sensación de paz, sentía que nadie jamás podía lastimarla estando en sus brazos, sabía que él la protegía de todo, sabía que ella siempre sería la princesita de papá, sin importar la edad que ella tuviese él jamás dejaría de amarla y por esos minutos que duró el baile ella no pensó en Helios, ni una sola vez, el perfume de su papá la envolvía en una atmosfera de tranquilidad, tan grande era el amor por su padre y ella lo sabía, jamás existiría un hombre más importante en su vida que él.

-Rini… tu mamá me ha contado lo sucedido- susurró El Rey Endimión

-No papá, no digas nada por favor- Rini podía percibir la necesidad que sentía su padre por consolarla, pero no quería arruinar esa paz que el perfume de su padre le brindaba, hundió la cabeza en su pecho y siguió bailando.

-Solo quiero decirte que nadie es digno de tus lágrimas-

-Lo sé…-

-No, no lo sabes- Darién interrumpió las sordas palabras de su hija- Sé que piensas que sabes pero no es así. Ya no eres una niña, estoy consciente de ello pero el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo para asimilarlo bien, me gustaría poder aconsejarte hija mía, pero preferiría decirte que te alejaras de todos los hombres y sé que tu madre no me permitirá hacer tal cosa. Siempre creí que estaría preparado para ésta situación, para cuando tú te enamorarás iba a poder afrontarlo junto contigo pero supongo que realmente un padre nunca está preparado para estas cosas, no hay quien las enseñe. Lamento no tener nada mejor que decirte. No puedo pensar que exista un solo hombre digno de ti, mucho menos que exista una persona digna de tus lágrimas y no lo digo porque seas la princesa, si no, porque eres mi hija-

Rini no puedo evitar aferrarse al torso de su padre mientras oía sus palabras, las lágrimas humedecieron su traje pero a él no pareció importarle. Era asombroso como siempre su papá encontraba palabras para consolarla, aunque él no creyese en ellas, Rini siempre encontraba en ellas un refugio.

-Gracias papá- susurró las palabras apenas las lágrimas le dejaron hablar.

Darién besó la frente de su hija y secó sus lágrimas.

-No llores hija, ésta es tu fiesta y debes disfrutarla- Rini asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza dejándose acariciar por la cálida mano de su padre- Por cierto, te ves hermosa-

Rini observó a su padre alejarse, esa alta y fornida espalda que presumía su altivo padre. Ese apuesto hombre era su papá y siempre la iba a cuidar, jamás se olvidaría de ella, ella siempre sería su Pequeña Dama. Esos pensamientos le causaron un gran consuelo a su corazón; siempre iba a haber un hombre número uno en su vida y ella sabía que él jamás la dejaría de amar.

-Papá…- susurró Rini con cariño. El Rey Endimión, un hombre increíblemente apuesto, inteligente, altivo, valiente y respetuoso, un hombre digno de la admiración de mucha gente era, ante todo, su papá. Ese pensamiento le calmó brevemente la inquietud que asaltaba su corazón y le permitió sonreír amablemente al siguiente caballero que la invitó a bailar.

Rini bailó, convivió y disfrutó lo más que pudo su fiesta de cumpleaños resonando en su cabeza las palabras de su padre. Después de todo, él tenía razón, era su fiesta de cumpleaños y debía disfrutarla. Realmente se divirtió más de lo que esperaba. Rió y se divirtió junto con Hotaru, prestó más atención aquellos jóvenes que se acercaban a ella, posó para las fotografías y escuchó lo que todos tenían que decirle. Pero a pesar de las palabras de su padre, en su pensamiento había un constante latido que no cesaba: Helios. Ella no estaba lista para dejarlo ir y lo sabía, _él _era el dueño de su corazón, no podía desterrarlo a pesar de los consejos de su padre, a pesar de sus intentos.

Cuando volvió a la soledad de su habitación escapando por un momento del ruido producido por el baile, buscando un momento de tranquilidad acudió al silencio de su habitación para meditar todo lo ocurrido. Cuando visualizó su balcón un peculiar objeto llamó su atención: una pequeña caja que yacía en el borde, brillaba llamativamente atrayendo la curiosidad de la joven. Se acercó a la cajita y la tomó en sus manos, era una hermosa cajita rosa adornada con pequeños cristales que lucían bajo la luz de la luna. El aire se le escapó cuando abrió la caja y en sus pupilas centelló el resplandor del cristal en forma de luna que sostenía en las manos. Era un hermoso collar con un fino corte y los colores del arcoíris atrapados. Rini, más que la preciosa joya, le sorprendió el hecho de que se encontrará en su balcón. Empezaba a imaginarse que su padre debió olvidarla cuando divisó una pequeña nota dentro de la caja.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Nunca dejes que tu resplandor se opaque, _

_recuerda que es lo que más adoro de ti. _

_Ps. Te ves hermosa_

_Helios_

La respiración se le cortó y el mundo entero se encogió tan solo a ese balcón, sintió la tierra temblar y oyó el coro de los ángeles. No podía asimilar que aquello era verdad, era demasiado hermoso para formar parte de la realidad. Empezaba a enlistar nombres culpables cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido más hermoso, más deseado y más esperado para ella: ese relinchido que hacía que su corazón se encogiese temeroso y a la vez latir tan fuerte cual volcán. Miró al cielo en busca de respuestas y ahí en las nubes, en aquellas nubes que tantos días atrás había buscado sin resultado, visualizó un par de alas blancas que relucían a la luz de la luna con una majestuosidad divina. Ahí estaba, Pegaso, Helios, _él _estaba ahí, se había acordado de su cumpleaños, de ella, no la había olvidado, aún la amaba, aún la amaba, su corazón latía frenéticamente al ritmo del batir de las alas de su amado.

Cuán rápido como un parpadeó el Pegaso se deformó y tomo forma humana frente a los ojos de la joven, apoyándose en el barandal se inclinó hacía Rini para besarla tiernamente en los labios. Ese beso sabor a miel que tanto extrañaban los dos, que tanto anhelaban y que tanto habían esperado. Ese beso perfecto que ambos se habían imaginado todos estos años, ese beso de rencuentro.

-Mi pequeña dama, nunca olvides que mis besos son solo para ti- Rini pudo sentir el cálido aliento de su amado cuando susurró tales palabras.

Cuán rápido como había llegado de igual forma desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Rini mantuvo la visión de aquellas plateadas alas perdiéndose en el horizonte por varios segundos. Atontada por el beso, no le afectó ver a su amado partir de nuevo. Por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño pero el collar que sostenía en las manos le negaba tal pensamiento._ Él_ había estado ahí con ella, había sido real, _él_ no la había olvidado, aún la amaba. Tantos pensamientos alegres resonaban en su mente, sabía que había sido tan rápido que apenas lo había asimilado y a pesar que fueron pocas las palabras que _él _dijo, Rini sintió como sí había dicho suficiente, _él_ la amaba y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera contradecirle eso. Había cumplido su promesa, había vuelto a verla y Rini sentía que el encuentro se volvería a realizar en un futuro no muy lejano. Una vez más vio partir a su amado Helios, ahora con la certeza de que_ él_ la amaba y que volvería por ella algún día. Se prometió así misma no volver a dudar de él, aunque después de todo, en lo más profundo de su alma, nunca murió la esperanza. Fue así como Helios la encontró, por el resplandor de su esperanza y como volvería a encontrarla.


End file.
